Problem: $g(t) = -7t$ $h(x) = 6x-7-2(g(x))$ $ g(h(1)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(1) = (6)(1)-7-2(g(1))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(1)$ $g(1) = (-7)(1)$ $g(1) = -7$ That means $h(1) = (6)(1)-7+(-2)(-7)$ $h(1) = 13$ Now we know that $h(1) = 13$ . Let's solve for $g(h(1))$ , which is $g(13)$ $g(13) = (-7)(13)$ $g(13) = -91$